


Happy Christmas

by Burneraccount539



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Complete, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burneraccount539/pseuds/Burneraccount539
Summary: It's been ten years since the Battle of Hogwarts and Hermione Granger could not be further away from the wizarding world. Having moved to a small town in Canada, Hermione never expected to find Draco Malfoy in the grocery store right before Christmas.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter story. Please be kind.

Hermione Granger sat behind the counter of her book store reading a book about different plants and their properties. It had been ten years since the war had ended and life had changed drastically for her since.

Her parents had passed, when she went to find them after the war Hermione had learned that everything she did was for nothing. Voldemort had found them and they had died in what Hermione could only imagine as horrendous.

After she had found that out she had gone into a spiral. Left the wizarding world for a while, went to university in muggle Canada. After university she stayed in the muggle world, making friends, loving life and only dabbling in magic every so often.

She still kept in touch with the Weasley Clan and Harry. Their lives had moved on but their bond was unbreakable. She knew that at a moment's notice either would be by her side if she asked for it, just like she would be by their side. She went back to England at least once a year, usually during the summer, to see her friends back home.

Hermione had bought her book store ‘Magically Read’ four years ago and it was doing well. She sold mainly muggle books but had a small secret room in the back for specialty magic books and various things that she had created herself.

In the past few two years she had casually trained under a wand maker who lived near by and she enjoyed the complexity of the ruins, magic and carving needed to create them.

Besides the small room and wand making Hermione mainly lived without magic. Her friends were all muggles now, which she enjoyed because none of them knew the horrors of what she had been through. None of them pitied her for how her parents had died. She had simply told them they died in a horrible car accident and her new friends left it at that.

The chimes to her door rang and she looked up from her book to see her friend, walk in.

“Hey Mary,” Hermione said as she put down her book.

“Hermione, what are you still doing here?” Hermione looked at her clock and noticed it was an hour after closing.

“I guess I lost track of time.”

“I guess you did! We were suppose to meet for tea a half an hour ago,” Mary smiled, she knew Hermione was bad at being on time. She got lost in her books too often to be reliable with a coffee meeting. “I knew I would find you here.”

“Give me a minute and I’ll close up.”

Hermione loved Mary. She was the first friend that Hermione had when she moved to this small town to take over the bookshop. Hermione had bought the book shop off of a friend of a friend. A wizard who wanted to retire after owning the place for 50 years. Mary worked for parents at the small coffee shop across the street in the small town’s downtown area.

It was a quaint little town of maybe 2000 people. Each summer though the area was filled with tourists and cottagers which paid her bills throughout the winter months.  
When Hermione stepped out of the store the air was nippy, and snow was falling slowly so she pulled her coat in closer to her neck.

“I have no idea why you left England for this frozen hellhole.” Mary said, shivering as she quickened her pace to go around the corner to the stairs that led to Hermione's apartment above the bookshop.

“I think it’s better than constant rain, at least you can have fun in it. Like skating, skiing,” Mary laughed as Hermione opened her door. They took off their boots and while Hermione started the kettle for tea Mary took out the cups and cookies.

“So for my Christmas party this year, I think I’m going to have the theme “Magic under the stars” what do you think?” Mary asked sitting down. Mary’s birthday was a few days before Christmas, so to ensure that no one forgot it Mary held the biggest party of the year the weekend before Christmas. Everyone in town was invited. Although it was always a core group of Mary’s best friends that stayed until the sun rose.

“Sounds a bit cheesey,” said Hermione.

“That’s the whole point! I am going to have a bonfire going in the backyard! And white lights all along the back fence. Beautiful Christmas cheer, I’m going to put a warmer in the barn, and so people can warm up there with food and more drinks. What do you think?”

“Sounds very planned out, the barn should be nice.”

“I thought so. There’s going to be lights everywhere. Maybe we can find you a nice Christmas date!”

“Mary, I’ve met everyone in town, if anything was going to happen it would have happened by now.”


	2. Chapter 2

The day of Mary’s party the town was a buzz. Hermione closed her shop a bit early to help with the preparations.

When closing up Mary waited for her outside.

“Okay, the agenda,” Mary started, it was why they were such good friends “Step 1: we go to the Liquor store. Get what we need from there to have a bombing party. Step two: Grocery store. Step 3: Hardware store, I need more lights and batteries. Step 4: to the barn to finish up. Step 5: prep the food. Step 6: Drink until we can’t stand straight.”

Hermione laughed. “Sounds like a great plan.”

Mary put her arm through Hermione’s and they walked to the liquor store. Inside was busy, with everyone getting what they needed for the holidays, or the party.

“Afternoon ladies,” the man at the counter said to them as they walked in.

“Afternoon Jeff, hope to see you tonight!” Mary yelled back at him over the bustling store.

“Of course! I can’t wait!” Mary and Hermione split up to get what they wanted for the night. Mary always supplied the basics, but if you wanted something special you had to bring it yourself.

Hermione had to admit that when it came to liquor choices, the magical stuff was always better, giggle water, butterbeer, firewhiskey always topped the list for her over gin, vodka or beer. After putting the alcohol in the trunk of Mary’s car Hermione and her walked across the parking lot to the grocery store. “

So I’m thinking, we split the list,” Hermione said, “we can get it done twice as fast and get on to the hardware store faster.”

“Good idea,” Mary ripped a piece of paper with their list on it, “You take bottom I’ll take top?” she gave a cheeky wink and walked away.

Hermione smiled and got to work. Her list was easy enough and she made quick work of it. Nearing the end of her list of things she pushed her cart to the junk food isle, picking up chips as she went. Okay, she thought, where is the cola? She walked down the isle until she saw a large case on the bottom. Hermione squatted down next to it to pick up the larger 24 case.

“Excuse me” she heard from behind her.

Hermione looked up and her eyes went wide as she saw a face she would never forget.

“Malfoy?”

Grey eyes went wide as he looked down to the woman he was hovering over to get a small bottle of whatever pop it was that muggles drink.

Draco stood taller than he did at 17 and broader too. His hair facial features had become more defined and even though he was wearing a coat Hermione could tell he was fit. Even though objectively Hermione would say he was handsome, he was still looked like he had a stick shoved up his ass.

“Granger?” he said just as shocked as she was. Both were frozen for a few seconds staring at each other speechless. “What-What are you-”

Hermione stood up. “What are you-?” She started at the same time.

“Hermione!” Mary said rounding the corner, “I’m done!”

She saw the look on Hermione’s shocked face and looked at the tall handsome blond standing close to her. “Who’s this?”

“Ah…” Hermione was dumbfounded, still confused as to how Draco Malfoy of all people could have found her peaceful little piece of the world.

“Draco Malfoy,” Draco snapped out of it before Hermione did. “We went to Ho-”

“Boarding school together.” Hermione interrupted trying to convey that Mary was a muggle. “In England. When we were children.”

“Oh, my god.” Mary squealed. “What?”

“Yes,” Draco said “Boarding school, back home.”

“What are you doing here?!” Mary was still squealing with excitement.

“I’m on vacation with my friend, we’re staying at some Bed and Breakfast in town here.”

“No way! Do you have plans tonight? It’s my birthday and we are having a party at mine!” Draco looked taken aback unsure of what to say.

“Hey Draco,” someone said coming from the corner of the isle, “I found these things called ‘ketchup chips’ we have got to try them.”

Hermione looked behind Draco and saw Blaise Zabini coming up behind him “Holy shit, is that the famous Granger?”

“Zabini?” Hermione could not believe her eyes.

“Another friend?” Mary was excited, “You have to come tonight too!”

“What is tonight?” Zabini asked.

“My birthday party!” Mary almost yelled in excitement.

“Yes! A birthday party!” Zabini met her excitement. “See Draco! I knew this wasn’t a waste of time!”

“You really don’t have to,” Hermione said.

“I think it would be so much fun if we did though,” Zabini smirked. “We’ve got no plans, and it’s a nice chance to check out the local cuisine.”

“Is it just the two of you in town?” Hermione asked, afraid there might be some more skeletons coming out of her closet.

“Yes, just the two of us.” Draco said. “Blaise, we really don’t want to intrude.”

“Intrude? She invited us, Draco. Where is your holiday spirit? Enjoy this hospitality.” He gave a low bow to Mary and grabbed her hand to give it a small kiss. Mary’s face turned a bright red.

“I like this one Hermione.” said Mary. Mary took the back of her shopping list and a pen from her purse. “Here are directions to my house, we’ll be in the back by the barn. You can walk from town if you want it’s only about a 20 minute walk.”

“We will be there for sure.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have a lot of blanks on Draco side, this is completely done from Hermione's perspective so we won't be seeing anything he does without her or know anything Draco is thinking. So Hermione acts the best way with the information she is given.

Hermione had rushed through the rest of their day. The barn was perfect. Lights were twinkling everywhere and the food was out.

“Should I not have invited them?” Mary asked out of the blue. She had noticed how Hermione’s behaviour had changed from the beginning of the day.

“I don’t know, we have a-”Hermione paused to think of the best way to describe their relationship, “Draco Malfoy use to do a lot of bad things when we were kids. I haven’t really seen him in ten years though. And I hear he’s changed through our mutual… friends.”

Hermione had heard that Draco had changed. She had even seen him from a distance once or twice at a fundraiser ball Draco hosted yearly to raise money for various of things. It was a ball hosted in the middle of summer so Hermione had gone a few times because it was the thing she was obligated to do as part of the Golden Trio when she was in town. Draco owned his own potion company, he was known for making more complicated potions and was known to ensure that even people who needed potions but couldn’t afford them still got them. Due to his expertise in potions, Hermione knew that he consulted with the Aurors on certain projects through Harry. Draco had helped put away some Death Eaters over the years.

“Do you trust these friends' opinions?” Mary asked.

“With my life.” Hermione answered honestly.

“So give him a chance. Beside’s, they’re both really cute.” Hermione glared at her “What? They are.”

Hermione felt that her nerves were still high, “You know what I need tonight? A little liquid courage.”

Hermione walked over to the table with the alcohol and poured two shots. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

\-----

The party was in full swing when Hermione had noticed that Draco and Blaise had arrived.

They each held a gift bag in their hands.

“Granger!” Blaise yelled over the noise at her waving, he came over to the bonfire where with Draco behind him. “What a quaint little town you have found yourself in.”

“I hope to keep it that way Zabinin.” Hermione glared at him.

“Oh, no worries, you can keep it. I like England too much to make this my home.” He lifted up the gift, “Where is our gracious birthday girl?”

“In the barn, probably doing another round of shots.”

“My kind of woman. If you’ll excuse me.” He did the proper english bow to excuse himself and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermine was surprised to find that Draco didn’t follow him but awkwardly stayed by the fire.

“This is for you.” he held out the present. “Happy Christmas.” he leaned in when he handed it to her and the hair on the back of her neck stood up with the warmth of his breath, "Don’t open it in front of anyone.”

Hermione nodded, if her face wasn’t already red from the alcohol it would have been red from his closeness. “Ummm, Malfoy, these are my friends, Jim, Carol, and Falicia.” She nodded to the different people standing around the fire.

"Hey,” they all said as they were introduced.

“I’ve known these guys since I’ve moved here. Everyone, this is Draco Malfoy. We went to school together back in England. And he happens to be vacationing here for Christmas.” The chat was polite for a few minutes until Hermione’s friends needed a refill on their drink.

“Want more Herms?” Jim asked using her new nickname they had given her.

“I’m good, thank you.” She said as they went in.

Hermione wanted to stay outside for a few minutes and it seemed Draco also had the same plans.

“I’m sorry for being here.” Draco blurted, “it wasn’t my idea, I can tell you don’t like us intruding.”

“What _are_ you doing here, Malfoy?” Hermione demanded. “It’s not as if this is the most popular Christmas destination.”

“Blaise has really been into tea readings lately.”

“Tea readings?”

“Yeah, he’s getting really good at it. The leaves told him we needed to take a trip this year for Christmas and… well…” he looked at his feet, “Look Blaise is becoming a decent seer. He just goes about what he thinks feels right. And it hasn’t led him astray yet. He always has a good time. So when he said I needed to go with him I thought it was because I had been too busy with work. Not that we would run into you.”

Hermione looked at him blankly then put a hand on her hips. “Divination is such a pot of shit.” she said bravely with alcohol in her system.

“I would agree with you. But yet here we are, seeing you for the first time in 10 years at a party in the middle of fucking Canada.”

“This is bullshit. Did you know not even Harry or Ron have met these people? I don’t want them tainted or hurt like other muggles people in my life.”

“I wouldn’t tell a soul where you are.” he said earnestly “I know how much the tabloids harassed you after your parents. During the Trials they did the same to me.”

“Did they write about your weight loss as if it was a good thing you hadn’t eaten in a week?” She asked bitterly.

Draco looked down at his shoes. “They might as well have.”

Hermione had tears in her eyes as flashes of the past came to her. She shook her head to get them out of her head. “This night is suppose to be a happy one.” She said. “Let’s get more alcohol. Maybe I do need another drink.”

Draco looked around “Open the bag.” he said when he was sure no one was in eyesight. She looked at him and opened the bag a bit to see inside. She was not disappointed. It was a nice bottle of Elvish wine. “Divinity” it was called.

“That looks good.” she whispered.

Draco nodded. “Its a fine wine. Makes you feel real good too, goes down too easily.” he said.

Hermione looked around her. “Want to open it?” Draco smiled and pulled his wand from his sleeve making sure noone from the barn could see him open it magically.

Hermione took a swig of it straight from the bottle and Draco glared at her “That’s a good wine and you’re going to treat it in that disrespectful manner?”

She smiled “ Shut up and drink it.”

Draco grabbed it and took a large sip before giving it back to her.

Hermione looked up to the sky. “Why do you think he brought you here?” she asked.

“I’m going to have to have more to drink before I try to unpack that,” Draco said holding his hand out. Hermione to another sip before handing it back to him.

“Fair enough. How are things back in England?” Draco looked at her after he was finished.

“Things are moving along I guess. I have a potion business to keep me busy.”

“I heard,” she said, “I also heard that you like to help the Aurors lock up Death Eaters.” Draco looked quizzical at her “Harry.” Draco nodded as he passed the wine bottle back.

“I guess I do. Right the wrongs of my youth and all of that.”

“I own my own bookstore.” Hermione said before drinking.

“You do?”

“Yeah, I bought it off of an old wizard. Mainly muggle books, but I have a small room in the back that I sell rare magical books and some other things.” She was feeling brave “You should come look at it some time.”

“Yes. Okay. Sounds like a good idea.” Draco looked at the bottle and noticed it was half empty. When did that happen? “Think we can finish this bottle ourselves?” Hermione moved closer to Draco to see the bottle half empty in the fire light.

“Probaby.” She took it.

“I see the other two parts of your Trio all the time. Neither talk about you.”

“I asked them not to.” She didn’t move back. “I got so tired of reporters finding me or being asked a million questions.”

“They suck.”

“They do!” Hermione giggled. “Did you know that Rita is an animagus?”

“What?”

“Yeah, a beetle and I,” She aggressively pointed to herself making her take a few steps back. “Opps. Yeah, I kept her in a bottle for almost a year.” she whispered.

“Granger!” exclaimed Draco with a smile, “Little perfect Hermione Granger kept another human prisoner for almost a year?”

Hermione didn’t know why her first name felt good coming off of his lips. The lips she just noticed were perfectly pink and plump for adult rated activities. “Shhhh… It’s a secret. But I really don’t like rules.” She knew she was drunk. Where had that come from?

Draco gave a genuine laugh, which shook her to the core, and moved in closer to whisper “Do Weasley and Potter know this?”

She looked into his gray eyes getting lost for a moment. And then thought about the question, “I think Harry does, but not Ron.”

Their faces were pretty close, their voices low. “I’m honoured to be told.”

She could feel the heat coming off of him, smell his cologne and the sent that Hermione could only describe as magic. Hermione brought up the bottled and realized it was empty. “Oh... we drank it all.” She said in disappointment.

It was if some sort of magic wore off immediately and they both stepped back. “I guess we should go back to the party.” Hermione said feeling herself heat up from embarrassment.

“Yes, I haven’t seen the host yet.” Hermione nodded and brought him inside the barn.


	4. Chapter 4

The party was a blast. Before she knew it, it was 3 am. Hermione had stopped drinking a while ago and her drunk was starting to wear off but she was still pretty tipsy. In the barn there seemed to be only a few people left, including Blaise and Draco. They had made friends with Jim, from the fire, and Mary and they all were laughing sitting around a table in the middle of the barn. 

Hermione said goodbye to someone as they left the barn, being dragged by their wife “Have a great night! Sleep it off!” she yelled as she turned around the join the table of the last guests.

“You’ve out done yourself, Mary,” Jim said. 

“Thank you Jim, I always try to best it.” Hermione for the first time realized how close Blaise and Mary were sitting. Hermione could swear their hands were over each other under the table. 

At almost the same time Draco also noticed it and made eye contact with Hermione. 

“Well, I should get going.” he said. 

“I’ll walk with you, the only bed and breakfast in town is near my place.” Hermione replied. Jim looked between them and then looked at how Blaise and Mary were staring at each other. 

“I think I better go too.” 

“You sober enough to drive?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, I only had two like,” he stopped to look at his watch, “Wow, 6 hours ago now. I’m good. I’ll talk to guys later.”

“Call me to let me know you got home safe.” Hermione said. 

“Course, Herms,” he said. 

“I’ll see you in the morning, yeah?” Draco said to Blaise, and Blaise just nodded as he was making some suggestive faces at Mary while she giggled and nodded. 

“Tomorrow for sure,” Mary said.

Hermione left the barn with Draco. They were silent as they walked down the laneway to the road. “You never answered my question.” stated Hermione.

“Your question?” 

“Why do you think Zabini brought you here?” He looked at his feet as they marked up the clean snow, took a deep breath. 

“I have issues.”

“We all have issues Draco.” 

“I…” he looked at her. “You are going to think I’m so fucked up.” 

“I already do.” 

He laughed.

“I had a crush on you as a kid.” 

“What?” 

“When I was younger, and your hair would get all frazzled while you worked,” he stopped. “But my father was...well… my father. And he was angry at how well you did at school. It really messed me up as a kid, you know?” 

She nodded. Her cheeks tinted red. 

“I think maybe Blaise brought me here to resolve things?”

“Resolve things?” 

“I don’t know, like get over it or something, I don't know how it works. I don’t even think Blaise knows,” he took a deep breath and stopped. Hermione stopped with him. “I’m sorry.” he said, looking her in the eyes. “For everything. For being a dick as a kid. I’m sorry for how I didn’t save you in the drawing room. I’m sorry I helped Voldemort get into the castle. I am so sorry, Hermione, for all the horrible things that happened because of me.” 

He had tears in his eyes. Hermione knew he was still a bit drunk just like her. But the look he gave her was genuine. He was sorry. Sorry for all the terrible things that had happened when they were kids. 

“I accept your apology Draco," she said sincerely, then added, "I’m sorry I punched you in the face.” She stood there awkwardly never breaking eye contact while he looked at her with wonder. 

Suddenly, he chuckled. “I deserved it.” She chuckled too. 

“Are things resolved now?” she asked. 

“Maybe?” he questioned with a shrug. “Do you think it’s resolved?” 

“I don’t know.” she said. “This is your adventure across the globe, not mine.” 

They were silent for a few more minutes while they continued to walk again. “You know, I really like it here, you can see the stars so clearly here.” Hermione broke the silence looking at the sky. 

Draco looked up at the sky as he walked. “A lot different than London, that’s for sure.” 

Hermione looked over at Draco as he looked up at the sky.  _ He’s so beautiful. _ She thought. He looked at her and she looked away. The last 12 hours have been so weird. When she looked back at him he was still looking at her. 

“You are too.” Hermione’s face turned beet red. Had she said that aloud? 

“I-” she stammered. “I- didn’t mean- Well of course I meant it, you definitely aren’t ugly. You are objectively beautiful. I mean, you are gorgeous. I find you gorgeous. Dear god what am I saying.” 

“What are you saying Hermione?” When had they changed to first names? 

“I don’t know Draco.” They had stopped again. The twenty minute walk was taking a lot longer than it should have. She was in front of him looking into his eyes. He looked at her lips and then back to her eyes. It made her look at his. Was he thinking of kissing her? Because she was suddenly wondering what it would feel like to have his lips on her neck. 

She turned around on her heel and started walking quickly to their destination. 

What was wrong with her? Where had this come from? She was a 28 year old woman, she had been with a man or two, even if it hadn’t been too serious but Draco Malfoy? She knew from the looks they had been sharing that if she wanted this to go further it could easily happen.

Did she want this though? He was pretty and this could be nothing but a small little one night stand. He lived on the opposite side of the world. Besides, he seemed so different from his younger self tonight. Where was all this self doubt coming from. It was a simple question. Did she want to kiss him? 

They got to the end of her street. At this point he would continue on straight to his Bed and Breakfast and she would turn to go to her apartment. They stood there for a second. “Do you know how to get back from here?” She asked. He looked at her for a moment, perhaps with a touch of disappointment in his eyes but then nodded and started to turn away. 

Hermione didn’t know what came over when she heard her own voice saying, “Do you want to come up for some tea?” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Mature content ahead.

Hermione had never felt so exposed in her life. And she wasn’t even undressed. Draco was sitting in her kitchen. The kettle was boiling. He was taking a few looks around. 

“I-” she started and stopped when he looked at her. What was with that face? Suddenly he looked just as vulnerable as she did and it made her heart melt a little bit. “What do you want to see out of tonight?” 

She wanted all the cards out on the table. “What do you?” he countered looking a bit defiant. 

“I don’t know.” she blushed. “I thought- God maybe I was wrong.” 

“I don’t think you were wrong, I wouldn’t be up here if you were wrong.” 

This dance was not something she was use to. “Ground rules?” she asked. 

“I thought you didn’t like rules.” She didn’t know why but that got her feeling warm and tingly in the pit of her stomach. 

“Ground rules,” she repeated, “We use a condom, not just magical contraceptive.” Draco nodded. “I don’t want this in the tabloids.” Another nod. She thought for a second. “We don’t question any of this-” she gestured between the two of them “before at least tomorrow, and I don’t mean later today. I mean Sunday.” 

“Deal.” said Draco as he stood up and walked towards her, grabbed her head between his hands and kissed her. 

She melted right away, bringing her hands to his back. His hands moved down her sides and behind her as he lifted her up on to the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She nibbled on his lips and he ground his hips into hers. She moaned and he followed suit. He brought his hands up to her breast and squeezed them lightly. 

She grabbed the buttons on his shirt and started to undo them slowly before sliding it off his shoulders. She brought her hands to his chest and felt the large scars that ran across it. She stopped kissing him and looked at it before kissing them gently, flicking his nipple when she went by it. His breath hitched. Hermione gave him a small push back as she hopped off the counter and took off her own shirt. 

She had not expected any adult activities while getting dressed this morning, so she wore a beige bra. She grabbed his hand and walked backwards into her room. 

When she got in it, she took off her pants to reveal a cotton pair of underwear that did not match at all. They smiled at each other as she undid his belt buckle and zipper. She gave him a light kiss as his pants fell down. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked. 

“Very.” He reached around her and undid her bra and slowly took it off. 

She didn’t know why she felt more confident now that she was practically naked than she did earlier in the kitchen. She grabbed his hands and brought it back to her chest, he leaned down and sucked on her neck as she leaned her head back. She gasped as he nipped her ear. 

“Get on the bed.” said Hermione and he stepped out of his pants to do as he was told. 

Hermione straddled on top of him and brought their lips together again. She ground her hips into his and could feel him hard just a few thin layers away. She leaned over top of him to go into her night stand drawer and he put her nipple in her mouth. She moaned loudly at the sensation. 

She tried her best to concentrate and found a condom inside the drawer. She quickly checked the expiry date, it had been a while since her last time, and moaned when he brought his hands to her ass giving it a squeeze. 

Draco quickly flipped them over. Bringing his mouth to her neck and sucking gently. “Another ground rule: no visual marks.” He groaned. 

“Visual?” he asked and she nodded. Draco then migrated his ministrations downwards towards her chest and once he was there he sucked and gave light bites and she wiggled under him. 

“Please,” she begged him. 

“Oh, I like that.” he smirked, “Do it again.” 

“Please, Draco, stop messing around,” Draco moaned at the sound of his name escaping her lips. He reached down and put his hands in her underwear, his finger sliding between her lips. 

“Is this okay?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she rasped and he chucked. He slowly slipped his finger inside her and she groaned when she felt it move. Her hips bucked when he ran a thumb over her clit. “Will you just fuck me already?” 

He took off her last layer, followed by his own. He looked at her kneeling between her knees, waving his hands over her with some non-verbal magic and he smiled as she handed him the condom that he put it on. 

He put himself right at her entrance and said “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, just fuck me, Draco!” Without any further thought he pushed inside her and they both moaned in unison. He put his head on her shoulder as he slowly started to move in and out of her. 

Hermione bucked her hips in rhythm with his, meeting him with each thrust. She put her hands on his back her nails digging into his skin. Each thrust getting her closer and closer to the climax she knew was coming. 

Draco flipped them over, barely missing a beat and she rode him. He grabbed her breasts in her hands and she used him to bring herself to pleasure. She started to falter with her thrust so Draco grabbed her hips to help her keep her rhythm. 

Each time she moved and the feeling of his firm hands on her hips and the feeling of him inside her, brought her closer to orgasm. She was so close. She could feel it right there with each thrust. 

He moaned loudly and that was all she needed to send her over the edge. She saw stars and felt the rush of her orgasm take over her. 

She collapsed onto his chest. 

Hermione woke up in Draco’s arm. She had no idea what time it was but knew that it was later in the day. She looked up to his sleeping face and smiled. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. 

She rolled over and saw beside her bed some pepper-up potion, water and advil. How had Draco know about the Advil? She drank the potion and took the advil before noticing Draco’s eyes had opened. 

“Morning.” He said. 

“Morning.” said Hermione. “Want breakfast?” he nodded as he got up and took the same things she did. “I’ve got eggs and bacon.” he nodded again sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for the potion to kick in. 

“I think I should shower first.” 

She stood up, naked, Draco followed suit. “Together?” He looked at her. 

“If you want.” 

Nothing overtly sexual happened in the shower but it felt just as intimate as last night. There were lingering eyes and touches. Silence as they both washed themselves of bonfire smoke and last nights activities. 

When they were done, Hermione dried herself off and handed him a towel. 

“Thanks,” whispered Draco, almost afraid to loose the magical silence of the bathroom. Hermione put on her housecoat and Draco tied his towel around his waist before they went out into the kitchen. 

Hermione went to her fridge, pulled out the eggs and bacon, turned on the kettle and grabbed a pan that was hanging on the wall above the sink. When she made it to the stove Draco was right behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Why does this feel so right, she wondered. 

“Is this still okay?” He whispered in her ear she nodded. He slipped his hand inside her robe and she leaned her head back to give him access to her neck. “Are you going to make breakfast or just stand here all day?” he asked her his hand slowly lowering down to her waist. 

“And what are you going to do for me?” asked Herrmione feeling his smirk on her neck. 

“I was thinking of making it worth your while,'' he said his fingers reaching their destination, “but only if you are making breakfast.” 

Hermione grabbed the bacon and put it in the pan as his fingers entered her. She grabbed the eggs next and moaned when he moved them in and out of her. Cracking them was hard as she tried to steady her hands. 

She felt Draco get on his knees behind her and lift up the back of her robe. He took his fingers out of her as he readjusted grabbing her one leg and throwing it over his shoulder. She balanced awkwardly holding on to the edge of the stove as she felt his breath on her core. She shivered as he just looked at her intimately. She felt his warm tongue lick from the front to the back of her. 

He put it inside of her and her leg holding her up almost buckled. “Fuck.” she moaned. He chuckled as he continued to explore with his tongue inside of her. His tongue was longer than she thought possible and moaned as she felt his finger rub her clit. 

Suddenly he stopped. “I like my eggs over easy.” he said bringing Hermione back to the task she was suppose to be doing. She reached over cautiously and opened a drawer for a spatula. Moaning when the bent over position gave him more access. She stayed like that for a few seconds before the sizzling bacon caught her attention. 

Hermione did her best to flip the bacon but broke all the yokes of the eggs with her shaky hands. 

Draco added more fingers inside of her with his tongue and hit that perfect spot. Her grip got even tighter while trying to hold herself up. He continued at the tension built inside of her. She heard him groan with her and the idea that he was enjoying himself too sent her over the edge. Her entire body tensed up and she saw stars behind her eyes. “Draco,” She moaned as he held her up. Draco put her leg down and stood up wiping his face. 

Hermione opened her eyes “Fuck,” she whispered as she turned off the stove and grabbed plates. Hermione plated the food and threw it on the table while Draco washed his hands and face at the sink. They both sat down at the same time and looked at their plates. 

Draco smirked at the dark, almost black bacon and ruined eggs. They ate in silence and Draco didn’t lose his smirk the entire meal. 

\---

After breakfast Hermione leaned back in her chair with a smile. This felt so weird. Draco Malfoy across from her at a table while just in a towel. She blushed as she realized that she knew how good he felt inside of her. Never again would she be able to go to the Gala he hosted without knowing how great he made her feel. 

“So, that was fun.” She said to break the silence. He kept looking at her and smirking. God, as a child she hated that smirk, but now it sent shivers down her spine straight to her stomach. 

“It was.” He looked at his plate and hers and with a wave of his hands they floated off to the sink to clean themselves. 

“I forgot how handy magic could be,” said Hermione. “I have gotten out of the habit of using it in my daily life.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “You live like a muggle?” She nodded. 

“If I completely submerge myself in the muggle lifestyle I’m less likely to mess something up.” 

“I don’t think I could live like this.” He said. “I like the convenience of magic. Do you do _any_ magic?” 

“I make a few things here and there,” said Hermione, “sell them in the store downstairs.” 

“Your store is downstairs?” She nodded. “Is your offer still open for me to see it?” 

“Yeah, of course.” She looked down at her lack of clothes, “We should probably get dressed first though."

Hermione picked out her clothes while Draco used magic to clean his. 

Before long they found themselves outside in front of Hermione's store. It was already starting to get dark and Hermione realized they had slept most of the day away and it was already midaftenoon. Being near the winter solstice in Canada meant the sun started going town around 3:30pm. 

The doors chimed when she opened them and Draco walked by her into the shop. 

“Wow,” he said, “I wasn’t expecting something looking so kid friendly.” The white shelves and play area in the middle of the store made him smile. She raised an eyebrow at him, “I don’t know, I just thought you took books seriously and not something for kids.” 

She laughed, “How do you think adults learn to love books? It’s from good memories as a kid. Come on, I’ll show you the back.” Hermione went to the door that Draco was pretty sure had the same Muggle repelling charm on it as Hogwarts. 

The door opened to a beautiful dark blue room. Inside it seemed more like what he imagined a bookstore owned by Hermione Granger would look like. Huge textbooks were to his left. A smiling portrait gave him a wave. He looked briefly at some titles ‘ _ Idigenous People’s and their Shaman Magic’ ‘The history of The Magical British Empire’ ‘Charms of the North’  _ were a few that seemed to jump out at him. 

When he looked to the right Draco stood in awe. “Are those wands?” he asked seeing nicely set out wands. 

“Yeah.”

“They are amazing,” Draco looked around at all the intense wood carving on all of them. All of them were beautiful. “Did you make them?” 

“I do it in my spare time. I study under a wand maker a few towns over.” Draco laughed at her.

“Only Hermione Granger would casually do some of the most complicated magic,” She blushed. “This is amazing. There aren’t that many wand makers. And none that I’ve seen that do such beautiful carvings on them.” She smiled. The one he was looking at looked like it had a rabbit jumping off the wand it was so life like on the side. “Mind if I-?” he gestured to the wand. She nodded and he picked it up. “So beautiful,” he gave it a little flick and some angry red sparks came out the end. His smile got bigger as he put it down, “That one’s got a temper.” 

He looked at another wand, one with an small dragon wrapped around the handle. “12 inches, Applewood, Unicorn Hair.” Hermione said. 

"You put a dragon on a unicorn hair wand?” 

Hermione shrugged, “It’s what the wand wanted. Wands… have a mind of their own, they tell you how they want to be made.” 

Draco picked it up and the wand hummed pleasantly, a warm light coming from the end. “It likes you.” 

Draco smiled. “I haven’t had one agree with me since my original one in school. Can I buy this? “

“Of course. The wand chooses the wizard.” Hermione blushed though. Little did Draco know that wand was her pride and joy. She had put so much love and time into that wand. 

Applewood was known to reject dark magic and go to a well-loved owner, but it was a tough wood to work with. It cracked if you didn’t listen to it properly. Unicorn hair cores weren’t the strongest but they were consistent and Draco was a powerful wizard which would make up for it. 

Draco started to fling around his hand feeling how the wand moved. Hermione grabbed a wand box to put it in and a small gift bag. She made him a receipt and he gave her the galleons he owed her. 

“When are you leaving for back home?” Hermione asked him abruptly.

“I think on Boxing day. So Wednesday?” She nodded. 

“Do you have any plans?” He shook his head.

“Blaise said plans would be made for me when we got here.” He blushed a bit. “I mean he hasn’t been wrong yet.” She laughed a bit.

“Well, I mean I think I might think of a thing or two we could do to pass the time.” 

They stared at each other for a few seconds. “Are we going to talk about this?” Hermione asked. 

“Ground rule number 3: No questioning whatever this-” Draco gestured between them “is until tomorrow.” 

She smiled. “Fine. Kiss me then.” He obliged. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was laying naked in Draco’s arms on the floor of her living room floor. The fireplace was lit and crackling silently. It was about 6pm and dinner was on both their minds. 

Hermione got up, “I could order some pizza, I don’t feel like cooking.” 

Draco smiled, “But we had so much fun earlier when you were cooking.” She blushed. 

“Well we both know it was burnt crap after we were done,” the smirk he gave was the same from this morning that got her juices flowing.

“It was probably the best meal I’ve ever eaten.” 

“Do you want to eat or have another round, because that’s where we are heading.” she warned him. 

“Can’t we have both?” 

“Put on your clothes, and I’ll order pizza.” She turned around and went to the phone on the wall noticing for the first time that she had multiple messages. She signed. And pressed play on them. 

“Hey Herms, Made it home safe, have a good night.” Tom’s voice came out of the phone’s base. Next message was from Mary “Hermione, you HAVE to call me!” She sounded excited. 

Hermione stood there naked as she picked up the phone and called the pizza place. “Can I have a large pepperoni?” she said. 

Draco stared at her the entire time. He was already getting hard again. “45 minutes,” said Hermione heading to the bedroom, "I'm going to get dressed before they get here.” Draco looked down at his clothes at his feet. 

“Should I go grab a new outfit?” asked Draco. She stopped, she knew what he was really asking, is he staying another night. Were they going to make a conscious decision to continue this. 

“I’m enjoying this, if you want to spend another night together we can.” 

“I also like… whatever this is.” he gestured between the two of them. “It’s not even just the sex Hermione. I’m enjoying your company, and getting to know you better.” 

“Yeah, I’m feeling the same, you really have changed since we were younger.” 

“I should hope so,” They both got dressed. “I’ll be back before the pizza’s here.” said he and left.

Hermione stood in her kitchen looking outside her window to watch him look down the street. He turned around and they made eye contact. She smiled, he gave a small wave before continuing on his way to the Bed and Breakfast.

Hermione picked up the phone and dialed Mary.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Hey.”

“Hermione! Oh my goodness, you will never guess what happened?” Hermione chuckled. 

“You slept with Blaise?” 

“Yes, my God, was he amazing! A bit conceded though. Seemed to know he was good, you know what I mean?” She laughed, “I’m glad that he is going back to England. A little wam,bam, thank you ma’am, if you know what I mean. Not really the boyfriend type, but a good guy otherwise. He was fun, I think everyone liked him. What do you think about him?"

“I slept with Draco.” Hermione blurted instead of answering. She couldn't seem to keep it in. 

“What?” 

“I slept with Draco, and then we spent the whole day together.” 

“I thought you you were iffy about him.” 

“Last night he apologized for all of the things he’s done when we were younger, like an honest apology. And then I don’t know why I did it but I invited him up! And next thing I’m straddling him on my bed.” she blurted out quickly

“Oh dear.”

“And it was GOOD Mary, like the best. We spent all day together too, just talking and having more rounds. Oh God, Mary. I ordered pizza for dinner and he asked if he should get more clothes to spend another night and I said yes! 'YES' Mary!”

“Sounds like you’ve been hit by the love bug, Herms.”

“I’m freaking out, he’s made me so happy today. I don’t know what to do.”

“Enjoy it! You rarely connect with people and he is fine. Does he come with money too, cause then he’s the whole package.” 

She blushed. “He comes from very old money. Lots and lots of old money.” 

“Damn, girl . Does he have a brother?” Hermione laughed. 

“Blaise comes from the same type of family.” 

“Nah… Blaise was fun and all, but as I said not boyfriend material.” 

“Boyfriend? You think that is the direction Draco and I are going?” 

“Do you?” asked Mary.

“I- I don’t know. He lives in England. It’s so far away. And if I were to date him it would…” she knew the field day the tabloids would have with it. “Become public. Newspapers like to keep tabs on… him.” She said. 

“Ohh fame. Are you serious?” Hermione had never told any of her friends here why she rarely went home, why no one from home ever came here. How her fame could put them in danger. “So we’ve got looks, personality, money, good business sense, fame. Hermione, I think you have the perfect package in front of you. What about his family? Is that a downside.”

Hermione was quiet for a minute. “He’s the only one left in his family.” 

“Oh.” 

“His father was…” she tried to think of a way to spin it, “in jail and died there. His mother died a few years later. I’m not too sure how, but it was sudden.” 

“Wow. This guy has lived a life. That’s for sure.”

“His father is one of the reasons we never got along. Lucius Malfoy was… an extremist when it came to… supremacy.”

“Like a member of the KKK?” Mary gasped. 

“Kinda, but think worse.” 

“You could never tell! Draco seemed so… Normal.” 

“I think it’s taken him a while to get there. When we were kids he was horrible. His home really poisoned him to believe in a bunch of crap. He helps police put the extremist away now. He has so much insider knowledge because he grew up in it.” 

“He’s a hero then?” Hermione smiled. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

“You guess so?! That must have been so hard for him! Going against everything you were taught as a child for the greater good! Sounds like such a good man.”

“Yes, he is a hero.” Hermione corrected herself. 

“Do you love him?"

“Love him? No, not love. But honestly Mary,” Hermione said, “It’s so easy being with him. So comfortable, that I can see myself easily falling one day.” 

There was a knock on her door. “I’ve got to go, I think the pizza guy is here.” 

“Okay beautiful, I will talk to you later!” 

Hermione grabbed her wallet and opened the door but instead of pizza it was Draco. “Hey!” she greeting with a smile on her face letting him in. “That was quick.” 

She gestured to the living room. “Take a seat, do you want something to drink?” She had a pep in her step after her conversation with Mary on the phone. 

“Sure, whatever you have is fine,” She smiled and made two cranberry vodkas before joining him on the couch. 

“How was Blaise?” she asked. “Suspicious?” 

“All he said was ‘whatever happens here, I’m not standing in the way.’ So take that whatever way you want.” She nodded. 

“Do you think he will tell anyone?” 

“No, Blaise is the type to keep his mouth shut about things. He doesn’t like any negative attention geared towards him. Besides, he’s been my best friend since we were young.” 

“It’s not that I am ashamed of what we are doing-” 

“Oh I get it, if anyone found out about this back home it would be non-stop harassment from everyone, and we haven’t even talked about what this-” he gestured between the two of them making her smile “is.”

The gesture was starting to feel like an inside joke between the two of them at this point. The door knocked and Hermione went to the door. 

“Evening Hermione,” the guy at the door said. 

“Evening, Jeff.” 

“That’ll be 24.95.” He looked past her and saw Draco, “Hey buddy.” Draco nodded at him, “Nice evening out eh?” 

Hermione smiled, “Sure is.” Hermione handed him the money, “Keep the change, there buddy.” 

Draco chuckled as she closed the door. “Keep the change, there buddy?” he mocked her.

“Shut up! I’ve lived here for 10 years, it’s how they talk. I guess it’s rubbed off.” 

“You really like it here?” he asked as she grabbed the pizza box and sat on the other side of the couch facing Draco. She placed the pizza between them and opened it up. 

“I do. It’s quiet, and small, and everyone knows each other but in a good way. In the kind of ‘help your neighbour’ kind of way not a ‘how can I use this against them' kind of way. And they’re so polite and sweet. I’m left alone when I want it, I can go see people when I want it. I don’t have people on my doorstep thanking me for everything I’ve ever done. Even though they made me a villain.” 

“They still treat me like villain,” Draco said, “Maybe you have the right idea. I’ve spent years trying to prove that I’m a different man but I still see mothers pulling their children closer when I walk by like I’m going to kidnap them.” 

Hermione shook her head. “I’ve been to your Gala’s a few times, the one for…” she thought for a second, “War orphans, and one for rebuilding Hogwarts. They were nice. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you.” 

He shook his head. “We have a lot of history. I don’t even think I was ready at the time to face it. Nevermind you,” he took a bite of his pizza. “You know my mother would die all over again if she were to see us eating in the drawing room. Nevermind eating something as messy as pizza with no plates.” 

Hermione smiled. “I was sorry to hear that she had passed. I remember how she helped Harry in the war.” 

Draco nodded. “Yeah, she was… always wanting to win, never liked what my father had been doing but didn’t realize how deep he was until it was too late.” 

“Your father’s passing must have been complicated.” Draco looked away.

“Complicated is a simple way to put it.” Draco looked back at Hermione, “I was sorry to hear what they did to your parents. I didn’t know until it made the news paper.” 

Hermione looked away. “The worst thing is that I modified their memories so they wouldn’t remember me at all. It meant that they were tortured and they had no idea why. Sometimes I think that I made their demise even worse than it should have been.” 

“No. Even if they had spilled all the information they had, they still would have done what they did. I’ve seen what they did to muggles.” A tear escaped her eye and Draco reached over to brush it away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s okay. You’re right. I know you are.” She looked at her hands and Draco placed his over hers. They sat in silence for a minute just staring at their hands.

“When you were with my Aunt,” Draco started after a few minutes, he started to gently pull up her sleeve to see the scar that would forever say ‘MUDBLOOD” on her arm, “I’m sorry I just stood there. I relive that day again, and again, and I wish I had done more.”

“You couldn’t have,” she whispered, “Bellatrix would have seen it as treason. She would have turned on you. You being there helped.” 

Hermione still had nightmares from time to time of Bellatrix standing over her and seeing Draco in the background, she remembered his eyes looked just as terrified as she felt and he had his hands were in tight fists. 

“I know you were just as terrified as I was,” she continued. 

He put a piece of hair behind her ear, leaned over the pizza box and kissed her. She kissed him back earnestly. 

That night Hermione would describe what they did as making love. The raw emotions they had shared had lead to them being kind and tender to each other. They kissed each other slowly and all over while they explored each other’s body. The looked at scars and birthmarks and told stories to each other. Hermione felt like they were living in a space outside of time. 

They had moments where minutes felt like hours and hours felt like minutes. She felt them reach a place of intimacy she had never reached with anyone before. Their bodies moved together as one their breath intermingling. The night was perfect, in Hermione’s opinion, filled with equal amounts of laughter and love making. 

Hermione woke up, knowing it was Sunday. She look over and saw that Draco was already awake staring at the ceiling. 

“Should we get this out of the way,” she asked. He chucked. 

“I guess, that’d be for the best.” he whispered. 

“Do you want to go first or should I?” 

“You wanted to start talking so quickly, something must be on your mind.”

“I like how you’ve been making me feel,” she said, “I like the sex for sure. I don’t know why but I feel so comfortable and happy with you,” He smirked at that one. “My biggest concern is distance.” 

He looked at her. “I guess I am enjoying this too, I don’t think distance should be such an issue, are you connected to the Flo network?” She nodded, “We can also owl. Get to know each other better that way? My bigger concern is people knowing right away.” She looked at him, “You like your peace and quiet and I’ve been liking it too, but if this gets out…” he trailed off. 

“Do we not tell anyone?” she asked looking at him, “At least for the time being?” He nodded. 

“Probably for the best. I would hate for someone to find out and destroy this happy little town of yours. I would hate having anyone this town obliviated because of some reporter trying too hard to get a story.”

“Yes, me too, ” She smiled. “Thank you for considering them. What about the people in town? They saw us leave the party together. Can we tell them?”

“Do you think anyone will tell a reporter? Or are they in the magical community?”

“I’m the only witch in town. They’re all muggles here.”

“It’s your call. You know them best, I’ll trust your judgement.”

She looked at him. “So… we’re going to try and give this a go?” 

He chucked. “I want to. I liked the last few days. I like your company, I know you’re smart, brave. I mean we’ve know each other since we were eleven. Sure, we were rivals, but we knew each other; we know each other’s history. I want to know you even better.” 

She blushed, “We’ve gotten to know each other pretty well over the last twenty-four hours.” 

He smiled. “Breakfast?” 

“Want to go out for breakfast? There’s this cute little diner down the street.” 

They went out for breakfast that morning at the diner Hermione suggested. It was a small family run place that served eggs and bacon and other greasy breakfast foods. Friendly smiles and waves were given out, exchanges of pleasantries. 

A complete culture shock to Draco, no one knew who he was. No one glared at him. No one whispered in hushed tones as they walked by. Everyone seemed happy to meet him. 

When they sat at the table at the bustling diner a waitress came to give them their menus. “Morning Hermione,” she said with a smile. “And who do we have here?” 

“Sara, this is Draco, he’s a friend from out of town,” She said with a smile.

“Oh, an out of town friend who you’re having breakfast with?” She teased. 

“Oh, you know me Sara, always having breakfast with different men,” Hermione jabbed back. Sara laughed.

“So what are you doing in town?” she was looking at Draco now.

“I’m on vacation for the holidays,” he said trying to be vague. 

“All the way from across the Pond, what kind of work do you have that allows you to take so much time off around the holidays?” 

Draco looked at Hermione with a bit of panic. How did he explain he owned potion ships to this muggle?

“He owns a chain of pharmacies in England,” hermione explained easily. 

“Oh!” She said in surprise. Draco had no idea what a pharmacy was. “And you’re so young too! What do you want to drink? A tea for you?” Hermione nodded and she looked at Draco, “And for you?” 

“I will also have a cuppa , thank you,” said Draco. 

“Tea, too Sara,” Hermione clarified. 

“Coming right up,” She smiled and left them with the menu.

“This place is quaint,” Draco said after a moment of looking at the menu. There were a bunch of different specials called things like “The Lumberjack” or “The Northerner” which made Draco smiled at how stereotypical Canadian it sounded, "I mean that honestly, no sarcasm at all." 

“It has this charm that I love,” she said, “It’s un-apologetically Canadian.” 

He decided on the Lumberjack, after all, when in Rome. 

The waitress came back with some drinks, “Here you go,” she placed small tea pots in front of them with coffee mugs. Draco was slightly appalled by it. “Have you decided what you’re having?” 

They gave their orders and after the waitress left Draco looked at Hermione. He waved his hand and Hermione realized he placed a muffilo charm on them. 

“What is a pharmacy?” he asked when he was sure no one would over hear them.

Hermione laughed. “It’s a place where muggles get medicines and health products.” 

Draco nodded. That was a bit of what he did. 

“I think that was a good cover,” he said. “Potions can be medicinal.” Hermione cocked her head to the side.

“I heard a rumour about your Potion Shops.” she started and Draco's eyes went wide, “I heard that you have programs to help individuals get needed potions if they can’t afford it, like Wolfsbane potion.”

Hermione noticed how he sighed in relief and realized there must be a lot of rumours when he opened a Potion shop being the son of a Death Eater. 

“Yeah,” he put his hand behind his head bashfully with pink at the top of his ears, which Hermione started to find adorable. “I started it a few years ago. To help survivors of the war, and to help individuals who wanted to do something about their mindset during the change.” 

“I’m so happy to hear it, I know Lupin would have been amazed at that.” 

“He was a bit of the reason why I did what I did. I saw Potter with Lupin’s boy, and it got me thinking that there might be people who need Wolfsbane and have kids but can’t afford it. And how each month they put their kid at risk,” he shrugged. “I didn’t want the cycle of horror to continue or to have more families ripped apart because of Death Eaters.”

“There are a lot of Socio-economical disparities for people with lycanthropy.” Hermione added.

“You’re right. Lots of stigma still around it, fear, both real and embellished. I wanted to help, and this seemed like a good way to help.” 

“You’ve changed a lot since school,” Hermione felt a warmth in her stomach at how he spoke about the issue.

“I like to think so,” he said “After everything that happened, all the people that were hurt. It took a lot of work.” 

“It sounds like it. I like the results.” 

“It’s still a work in progress.”

“We all are.” 

There was a content silence as the two stared at each other for a few minutes before the food was served. Draco waved his hands to get rid of the spell on the table. 

While they were eating Hermione decided to change the topic.

“Does Blaise care that you haven’t spent any time with him?” 

Draco shrugged. “I don’t think he cares. He’s been wandering around town, I think he spent a good chunk of time with Mary. He likes his solitude in general. I was surprised when he suggested we vacation together.” 

“I’m glad. I would hate for him to come all this way just to be left behind at the Bed and Breakfast all day.” 

“I think he expected it, honestly.” 

“Well, tomorrow I work, so I won’t be keeping you busy.” Draco smiled.

“Are you suggesting I stay the night again?” Hermione blushed. 

“Only if you want to.”

“I think my answer to that will always be yes.”


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione laid in bed with Draco later that evening. Most of their day had actually been spent sightseeing and they had been spending all day trying to find hiding spots to touch each other privately. It had been made into a game to see who could find the most places, and then make out until someone got close or caught them. 

By the time they made it back to Hermione’s apartment they already had hands all over each other. Having spent all day doing foreplay it had been a quick session. 

Hermione held her hand in his and brought them above her head to look at them. “You have such long fingers.” she said with a smile. 

“I’ve always been self-conscious of my hands,” said Draco, “They look like my mothers and when I was younger I felt like they were too feminine.” 

“I don’t think they are, they look like you’d be good at playing piano.”

“I do play piano, and other instruments.” 

“I didn’t know that about you. I don’t know how to play any instruments, I was too busy reading as a kid.” 

“My parents wanted a well rounded pure-blood son to marry off,” he shook his head, “I think they had plans with the Parkinson.” 

“Oh, I always thought you two were dating.”

“We kind of dated. More like we were together because we thought that’s what would happen anyways once we left Hogwarts. Then the war happened. Her parents are both at Azkaban and mine died, so we went our separate ways. She was never really my type anyways. Care too much about what others thought.”

“She could be very cruel,” Hermione remembered her childhood and how Pansy would bully her in the library.

“She had a lot of people be cruel to her. She was really just a prop for her parents,” Draco looked sad for a moment, “I think she had it rough at home and, like the rest of us, took it out on people whom we were told were beneath us.” 

“I am glad I had kind parents,” she smiled, “makes me want to have children some day.” 

Hermione froze for a second, here she was with a man whom she had just slept with, just decided to date, and now she was talking children. What was wrong with her.

“I want kids to,” he said, not missing a beat, if he felt her freeze up, he didn’t show it, “I think I want more than one. I had a lonely childhood being an only child.”

“Me too,” Hermione said, “Maybe three, two for sure though.” 

“I’m glad we agree.”

“Pivotal moment.” Hermione smirked, “good thing we got that out of the way early,” she was blushing hard. 

“I am worried I might be a bad father,” Draco sobered up the moment. “My parents showed very little affection to me and I don’t want that for my children.” 

“It’s hard to break cycles,” she didn’t feel like it was her place to reassure him that he would be a good father, she knew she had only started to get to know him. “I think because you are aware of those traits it'll be possible.” 

“I hope you’re right.” 

“I’m usually right,” Hermione said with a smile. 

\---

Monday was Christmas Eve, Hermione planned on closing the shop at 3pm. Hermione had no special plans for Christmas this year. She usually spent it alone, Mary spent time with family, and Hermione never wanted to intrude on that. 

Christmas alone didn’t bother her anymore. It use to upset her because she had spent her time with her parents on the holiday but now she enjoyed her day off and the ability to sleep in. Perhaps she was just use to the loneliness now.

It was a busy morning, people doing their last minute shopping but by the afternoon it had slowed down. A few minutes before 3 Hermione heard the door chimed and looked up to see Draco and Blaise strolling in.

“Lovely shop Granger,” Blaise said with a smile. “Shocked to see you able to work though, after you’ve stolen this man from me for the past few days.” 

Hermione’s face went bright red and Draco glared at Blaise. “I’m closing shop in a few minutes. Just take a look around until then.” 

“Can I show him the back?” Draco asked. Hermione nodded absently as she started counting out the register. 

When Hermione went into the back room after she finished she found Draco and Blaise speaking in hushed tones. When they realized she was there Draco’s face turned bright red and Blaise said, “Your books here on shapeshifters in the north west looks like an interesting read, not much research has been done on magical creatures this side of the world. I know Newt Scamander did a bit back in the day but did not make it to the North West. I would love to learn more one day.”

Hermione looked at his obvious misdirection and looked at Draco who cleared his throat, “I’m sure Hermione knows more about the research done on this side of the world.”

“Of course she does,” said Blaise, “I’m merely pointing out the lacking research done in the area and how the book would be of interest if you wanted a good starting point.” 

“I agree…” Hermione looked slightly worried. “Well, should we head out? Do you have any plans for the evening?” 

Blaise smiled, “I thought we could hijack your plans and have a bit of good olde fashioned wizarding Christmas Eve at your place. I brought exploding snaps and chess.” 

\---

Hermione had forgotten how exciting wizarding games were. Sometimes she forgot the positives to being a witch. Exploding Snaps was one of them. 

The night went by unrealistically fast. They had started to share a bottle of firewhisky half-way through the game. Hermione was lying on her couch with Draco lying beside her on the floor, their hands intertwined. 

“What were you guys talking about earlier,” Hermione asked. “In the back room.”

Blaise laughed and Draco turned red again. “Nothing.” Draco said sternly, however Blaise did not seem to get the hint.

“I asked Draco if he loved you.” Hermione’s face turned red. “This week was meant to be. I know, I felt it. You were ready to meet again. But I don’t know if he loves you yet. Don’t worry, he said it was too early.” 

“I’m sorry Hermione,” Draco apologized for his friend, “Blaise can be odd at times.”

“I can be,” he agreed, “I mean I knew we would run into you here, and that I would spend the night with the lovely Mary, but the future is still not quite set yet. And I think it’s because of this one,” he pointed at Draco.

“You’re drunk.” Draco stated.

“This is true,” Blaise smiled looking at the two hands intertwined, “But I’m not blind.” 

Draco and Hermione also looked at their hands, “It could be great,” Blaise continued, “or it could go up in flames. It all depends on timing.” 

Hermione stared at Blaise. “You are drunk, aren’t you?” He laughed. “I’m going to get more food, either of you want anything?” 

Blaise shook his head. “I think I might head out soon, leave you two alone.” Hermione nodded. Blaise stood up and went to put on his shoes. “Tomorrow is our last day in town, I’ll leave you two alone for it.”

“But it’s Christmas tomorrow.” Hermione said, Blake smiled. 

“It should be an interesting one, but you two need time to…” he paused, “Be alone.” He put on his jacket. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow night Draco. Have fun.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she watched Blaise leave the apartment. “He is a bit odd.” said Hermione under her breath.

Hermione looked at Draco lying on the floor. He looked so beautiful and peaceful. He had his eyes closed and a slight smile on his face, probably just enjoying the feeling of being slightly drunk. His one arm was behind his head his arm looking muscular in his button up green dress shirt. He wore tight tan pants and a slight flare of funny Christmas socks that were charmed to change every few seconds from saying “Happy Christmas” to “Party your socks off.” 

“I just noticed your socks.” she smiled, “I like it.” 

He smirked that smirk she had started to love to see on his face, “I love strange socks. I think it has to do with how perfect I had to look as a kid, socks were the only thing I could get away with.” 

“You rebel,” teased Hermione. 

Hermione straddled Draco. “Time for another round?” his hands went straight for her hips.

“A little hard with all these layers.” 

She started to undo his buttons and then took off her own top. They did not get much sleep that night. 

Hermione and Draco spent Christmas day relaxing and getting to know each other. Hermione felt a tinge in her heart knowing that he left for England early in the morning. She did not understand why she felt so right with Draco, it had only been a few days since they had got acquainted and yet here she was, sad to see him leave in a few short hours. 

Draco felt Hermione staring at him while he washed the dishes. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I’m going to miss you. I don’t know why but I know I am going to miss you when you go back.”

“Me too. A part of me just wants to stay here forever. Buy a house on the outskirts of town,” Hermione looked at him, “Would that be crazy? To buy a house here? Maybe build one,” he thought aloud, “buy a nice sized property outside town, build a nice house, have a muggle entrance, and a magical one.” 

Hermione stared at him blankly. “Are you joking?” She felt odd but a part of her wanted him to do that. Just so he didn’t have to leave, but also another part of her felt like perhaps it was too early, what would people think. 

“Kinda,” Draco said, “It’s not just you, I like it here. The people are nice, the area is beautiful, I can only imagine what it would look like in autumn. All of the trees here, the lake we drove by the other day, I’m jealous you get to live here and I have to go back to London.” 

“Would you open a shop here?” she asked. He stopped washing the dishes and looked at her. 

“That’s not a bad idea, I’m sure I could open another one in the next town over. They’ve got a good amount of magical folk over there.” 

Hermione shook her head. “That’d be crazy.” He laughed too. 

“Maybe it’s something to look into for the future,” said Draco. 

“What time do you plan on leaving?” Draco looked at the time, it was 9pm. 

“I was thinking around 11. I have to still go back to the Bed and Breakfast and pack. Our portkey leaves at 3am and we still have to return our car at the outlet by the portkey station.” 

Hermione nodded and felt a weird sadness wash over herself. She had tears in her eyes. “I don’t know why I’m so sad at the thought of you leaving.” He dried his hands and walked over to her putting his arms around her. 

“We’re still going to owl,” he said. “Besides, you were doing just fine before you saw me at the grocery store.” 

She nodded. She knew she would be fine, she was just going to miss them. “I’m going to really miss you.” 

She felt his arms tighten around her, “I’m going to miss you too.” They stayed like that for a long time, just holding on to one another. 

The rest of the evening was spent with light kisses and cuddles. Hermione put on a Christmas Carol and they watched it, cuddling on the couch. By the time it was over they had a few minutes to say good-bye. 

“I guess this is it,” Draco said after he put on his shoes. 

“I guess so,” She looked at her feet, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. She felt so emotional and ridiculous.

He hooked a finger under her chin and pulled it up. “I can’t wait to read your first letter.” he whispered. She stared in his eyes and realized that he too had some tears threatening to escape. “I will come visit again soon. Perhaps for Valentines day?” 

She smiled, “I think I would like that.” 

He lowered his head and when their lips touched Hermione felt like melting. It was tender and sweet and slow. 

“Good bye,” he whispered and pulled away. He opened the door and started to walk down the stairs.

Hermione kept her hand on the door and watched him go down the stairway outside her apartment. When he was at the bottom he looked up and waved, she waved back. A sharp cold wind blew into her housing bringing some snow in with it so she reluctantly closed the door.

When the door was closed she leaned her back against it and let the tears fall, “Why am I crying?” she asked herself as she fell to the floor sobbing. She let the emotions overwhelm her but after a moment she gathered herself up and went to her desk. 

She took out a quill and parchment. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter of letters between the two of them.

_Dear Draco,_

_You just left. I am astonished by how much I cried over it. I don’t understand it. I am already counting down the days to Valentines Day, it’s 50 if you were wondering._

_How is it that I hadn’t seen you in years and suddenly I can’t imagine waking up without you beside me?_

_I hope your trip went smoothly. Travelling, no matter how, always makes me ill. I don’t know if you knew that about me._

_I feel like there is still so much you might not know about me, so here is a list._

  * _I hate mushrooms._


  * _I love popsicles, but just the red ones_


  * _My favourite book is Hogwarts a History, I have read it at least 20 times._


  * _I prefer baths over showers_


  * _I used to go on holiday with my parents in France during the summer._



_There are 5 things about me. I hope to learn more about you._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

_Dear Hermione,_

_47 Days._

_Travel went well. I don’t mind travelling by portkey. I have never travelled by muggle means, but it seems tiresom._

_Going to bed without you seems to be the hardest part. I miss having you beside me. I toss and turn for what feels like forever. I don’t understand it either, but I’m not questioning it. I miss you and I’ve just accepted that you are changing my life, and I think I needed the change._

_I have a chalet in France, perhaps one day we could go there._

_Here is a list about me._

  * _I hate pizza, controversial, I know, but I do._


  * _I love anything with pistachios._


  * _My favourite book is Magical Misdemeanors in Modern Law_


  * _I prefer showers_


  * _I have been going to Germany for the last few years for my holiday._



_I can’t wait to see you again._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

_Dear Draco,_

_43 Days_

_I hope this finds you well. I haven’t been to Germany. I haven’t gone on holiday in ages. I have been too busy running my shop. I can’t seem to trust anyone with it. It’s too personal for me to give it to anyone else._

_Perhaps one day I will learn to let go a bit and enjoy life more. At least that’s what Mary says, she is right, I feel like the longer I go without a vacation the more exhausted I am._

_I keep thinking of the logistics of being in this long distance relationship. I think I should take a vacation more often, if not just to spend more time with you. Going to France or Germany sounds lovely, I am excited at the idea._

_Perhaps for New Years next year? Right after Christmas seems to be a slow time for the store. I have been looking to hiring someone new, maybe this is the time to do so._

_What is your New Years Resolution? Mine is to be less controlling over life. I want to be more go with the flow this year. Instead of stuck in my routine that I’ve been doing this life._

_How_ _often do you think we will see each other? It has only been a week and I still miss you like I did the first day._

_How have you distracted me so much? I used to be comfortable getting off of work and losing myself in creating my wands, seeing friends on the weekend, but now I am consumed with missing you._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_40 Days._

_Happy New Years. This year my resolution is to be less consumed with work. My Potion Shops have taken up a lot of my time these last few years. I must admit that I had a lot of privilege starting them. I started off with a fortune and created a larger one. Perhaps I should put more soul into my business like you do instead of focusing all my time on how to optimize them._

_I miss you more than you could know. Would you mind if I visited for a weekend? Maybe the weekend after next? I can easily sneak away from London without bringing any unwanted attention to it._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

_Dearest Draco,_

_10 days._

_I don’t think I will ever say no to you coming to see me. Do you think reporters will start to question if you start disappearing every weekend?_

_I worry about keeping this a secret. I worry about this town, and the people here._

_When it comes to business it does help to have the blood money of your ancestors. Haha. I know you are trying to make that money right, but it is something I am glad not to have myself._

_I spent my New Years Eve with Mary, she had all these questions about you. I'm glad I have someone to talk to about missing you._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

_Dear Hermione,_

_7 days._

_I will hint I am going to my Chalet in France, I don’t want anyone to compromise your little paradise._

_I will arrive around 5pm in the evening on Friday. I have some plans already, otherwise I would be earlier._

_Yours,_

_Draco._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! There is a short epilogue afterwards though!

Hermione felt giddy, she was closing at 4:00 to make sure she was ready when Draco came. She went home, took a bath, put on a touch of makeup, a dress and tried to keep herself busy for the last hour she had to see him again. When the knock at the door came she practically ran from the bedroom to the front door. 

When she opened it she didn’t even get a chance to say hello before his lips were on her. Her hands automatically went to into his hair. She took a few steps back and he followed, closing the door behind him. 

“I miss you,” he said against her lips as he took his shoes off.

“I missed you too,” said Hermione unbuttoning his coat. They took a few steps back and she hit the counter in her kitchen. 

He put his hands up the back of her skirt and lifted her onto the counter. He felt the lace of her underwear and moaned as she wrapped her legs around him. His lips travelled to her neck as she untucked his shirt. They separated for a moment while he pulled his shirt over his head. 

He grabbed a handful of her crazy hair. “I missed this.” She ran her hands down his back as she started to kiss his chest. Stopping on his nipples, to bite on them lightly. He moaned as he leaned his head back. “Fuck,” escaped his lips. 

Hermione jumped off the counter and undid his belt. She pushed him back a step as she got on her knees, while she undid his fly. 

She could see through his pants that he was already hard, as she moved the waist band to revile him in all his glory. “I missed this,” she said looking up at him and licked the tip before putting it in her mouth.

She felt his knees buckle before he caught himself using the counter behind her. She began moving him in and out of her mouth. Every few strokes bringing him all the way in and hitting her gag reflex. 

“Wait, wait wait,” Draco said panicked after a few moments.

“What? Is this okay?” asked Hermione.

“It’s fantastic, I just want to be in you before I cum,” he said with a smirk. She melted at the smirk, and stood up. “Alright Mr. Malfoy, shall we move this to the bedroom?” 

She grabbed his hand and lead him to the bedroom. When she got inside Draco spun her around and grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head. He noticed the matching red lacy underwear. “That’s lovely.” 

“I’m glad you like it,” said Hermione as she grabbed his pants, his cock still hanging out. And pulled them down. He stepped out and reached for Hermione pulling her flush against his naked body, grabbing her ass with both hands. Hermione stood on her toes and brought her hands around his neck as she kissed him. 

Draco lifted her slightly to put her on her bed before walking over to her dresser to where she kept her condoms, he grabbed one and put it on while positioning himself between her thighs. He leaned over her and ran a finger down her length over her already damp lacy underwear. He moved the fabric to the side and slid a finger in while she gasped. 

“Yes,” moaned Hermione, “More.” 

He put another finger in and gave a few pumps before pulling them out, he positioned himself at her entrance and she bucked her hips trying to get him to move faster.

“Please,” she begged.

“Please what Ms. Granger?” 

“Please fuck me, already,” He pushed inside of her and they both groaned at the feeling. 

He moved a few times and Hermione moaned. After sliding in and out, Draco pulled out and flipped her over, pulling her ass up, he readjusted the lacy underwear covering her ass and rammed back insider her. 

“Fuck yes,” she mumbled into the pillow. He gave her ass a slight exploritory smack and she let out a loud moan, “Again.” 

He obliged as he rammed in her again and again. He grabbed her hips to keep them up as her panting got heavier and heavier. 

She could see stars behind her eyes as she came hard, screaming his name. He flipped her over again and looked at her before he pulled her panties off of her. He pulled off her bra, which she hadn’t noticed he had undone. 

He grabbed her ankles and placed them on his shoulders as he bent her in half to put himself in her again. 

Right away he was hitting her gspot and she could not keep her eyes open, just enjoying the feel of him. 

“Don’t close your eyes?” he asked, panting feeling her start to tense up again.

She opened her eyes to look into his grey eyes as he fucked her. His face was rosey and sweat lined his brow. She tried to burn this look into her head. His hair was messy, and she was sure this was not a side of Draco many had seen as his mouth was partially open panting.

She tried to keep her eyes open as she felt another orgasm building inside of her. He was going in so deep and hard that her body was bouncing off the bed to meet him with each thrust. 

When she came she felt him shudder and knew he came too. He stayed in her, her ankles by her head and she realized how uncomfortable the position was. When she tried to move her legs he noticed and helped her while staying insider her and on top. 

“Fuck I missed you,” said Draco again while he rolled off her and she cuddled into his side.

“I can’t believe how much I missed you,” Hermione replied. 

\---

It became a habit for the two of them to spend the weekend together, Draco using floo to come over at noon. Because of the time change Draco would just head to bed for a nap while Hermione finished working before spending all of the weekend with her.

It was the 4th weekend of doing this when Hermione saw Draco eating at the table across from her and she blurted out, “I love you.” Draco looked up sharply. “You don’t have to say it back, I know it’s weird, we’ve only been dating a month, and no one even knows we’re dating, but life is too short to live in fear of something so silly as saying I love you. I have a lot of regrets in life and I don’t want not saying anything to be one of them.” She felt like she was ranting, “I know that we’ve had our problems in the past but I’m starting to feel more and more like I can’t live without you know this is how I feel. I want you to know that you don’t have to say it back. I don’t want to pressure you into-”

“I love you too.” he cut her off.

She stared at him. “Okay.”

“Okay.” 

They both went back to eating. 

\---

It was the next Tuesday at noon when Hermione heard footsteps upstairs at her apartment while at the register. She heard someone leave the apartment in a rush and next thing she knew a panicked Draco was standing in the doorway to the store. 

“I’m crazy in love with you.” 

She raised an eyebrow, “What?” 

His strides were purposeful when he walked towards her. 

“I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“What?” she repeated.

“I know this is crazy, I know this is probably the most impulsive and ridiculously silly thing I’ve ever done.” 

“Come again?” Draco got on one knee. 

“Marry me?” 

She stared at him. 

“What?”

“I was at home, wishing you were with me and thinking of how stupid it is that we can’t see each other every day of the week. I had a moment where I knew I wanted you to always be by my side. And I just couldn’t keep it in.” He paused and ran his hand through his hair, “You said this weekend that life is too short, and it is. How many people do we know that have died too young. And I know I want to spend the rest of my time with you.” 

“What if it doesn’t work out?” 

“We’ll get pre-nups done up, I want you, not your things. I know you don’t care for any of my family’s fortune. I bought a piece of property on the outside of the town,” Draco continued, “I’m having a house built on it now. I want it to be something we both can grow into. I get it, I’m absolutely bonkers to ask, but I want to start a life with you. Here in this little paradise you’ve created for yourself.”

“People will think we’re crazy,” Hermione retorted.

“Let them. I am absolutely crazy about you.” Hermione just blankly stared at him for a moment. “I mean, this thought came into my head and I just came straight here. You were the first person I wanted to tell. I didn’t even buy you a ring yet. I just rushed here, so maybe they’re right thinking we’re crazy.” 

Hermione’s mind was running a mile a minute. It was a lot of information she had been given. Should she marry him? She was almost 30 and she loved him. She wanted children, not that she needed to be married to have them but it would be nice. Her friends would think that he cursed her into liking them. Going from not even knowing they were dating to getting wedding invitations. She loved him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. That thought became knowledge right away. The fact that he bought property and was going to happily move across the world to see her more often was proof that he wanted her just as much. 

“You’re killing me Hermione, can you please say no already so I can put this on the back burner for another time.”

“Yes.” She heard come out of her mouth. 

“Yes?” copied Draco.

Hermione laughed and tears came to her eyes. “Yes, let’s get married.” 


	10. Epilogue

Hermione was right. Everyone except Mary thought she was crazy. Mary had told her that from the moment she saw them standing together in the grocery store she was sure Hermione was going to marry Draco. 

Harry did a few tests of his own to make sure Hermione was acting on her own free will. Being impulsive was not something Hermione was known for. 

Hermione stayed in England after they announced their engagement until the tabloids started to die down. It had been a long three months, of tabloids but a quick engagement. They got married with just close friends on their property in Canada. They put a fidelius charm on the property to ensure their privacy. 

Hermione kept her shop, but rented out the apartment over it to her new manager. Her business flourished in town but she never wanted to make it bigger that what it was. 

Draco and Hermione had a strong marriage. It wasn’t perfect, they fought, bickered but most of all they loved each other. They had 3 children together. Two girls and a boy. The oldest was Perseus, then Lyra, and finally Ara. 

Although they lived in Canada, all of them went to Hogwarts to keep up the family tradition. 

The children were relatively unaware of their parents fame until they went to Hogwarts. Draco had a difficult time explaining the family history he had hid from them but in the end the children understood why it had been kept from them. They grew up in a loving and happy home, with many family vacations around the world.

Draco turned out to be a fine father and Hermione was a good mother. They took the children on holiday at least once a year, to Germany, France, America and many other places. They tried to show their children empathy and equality. 

Draco had opened multiple Potion stores in Canada and they lived very comfortably and were able to split their assets to their children when they were ready. 

Hermione and Draco faced many challenges but in the end wouldn’t have changed anything that they went through. 

They both lived long and happy lives before dying of old age in their home three months from each other and were buried on the property in Canada. 

The end. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thank you for reading my first fan fiction! I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> All the chapters will be a bit smaller. The story's already finished so I will be posting regularly.


End file.
